


Whatever You Want baby

by ShaitaanLove



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Tom, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaitaanLove/pseuds/ShaitaanLove
Summary: How far do you think Tom Hiddleston will go to fulfill his girlfriend's fantasy? What if this fantasy involves two of his good friends? Tom wants to see how far he can push his girl's limits, and he may need some help in that.





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea in my head, so I don't know. English is not my first language, so be easy. Pardon the grammar and spelling mistakes.

I prepared drinks while waiting for the pizza to arrive. I could hear shower running upstairs where tom was. He just got back from an interview for a magazine. Poor baby looked exhausted, and he was from his long promotion tour for the new Avengers movie. He has traveled across the globe with the 'Avengers' in the past few weeks. And this weekend, they are in London for premier.

And tonight, all of them are coming to our house. Tom, Chris and Robert planned an 'Avengers' night at our home to unwind from the long weeks of traveling and interviews and photocalls. And their order was specific - we want pizza ready when we get there. I smiled, remembering the threatening tone of robert on the phone. Tom came back from his interview half an hour ago and went straight to shower.

I was thinking about the first time I met tom's friends from work. He invited me on his set where I met robert, chris (hemsworth and evans), scarlett and mark. I visited tom on set a few more times and met others too. I was good friends with robert and scarlett. We shared our love for memes and fan-art related to avengers. We send each other lots of new pics we find on the internet that we think are hilarious. Robert even shares them on his Facebook.

'Hey babe' I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't even hear tom coming down the stairs. I smiled at him, replying ' hey'. He shuffled closer, his arms circling my waist from behind. He rested his chin on my head, sighing. He watched me work, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, making me giggle and smile.  
'When will they be here?' I asked tom. 'In half an hour, I guess. They went back to hotel to freshen up'. he replied. I nodded in understanding.

'We have time' he whispered moving his hands to cup my breasts. I sighed in pleasure 'Tom'. He massaged the flesh in his hands drawing out my pleasure. 'We can't, tom. Our guests will be here soon'. I said but didn't try to stop him. He has magic hands, and his fingers, my god, his fingers can play my body like a fine tuned instrument.  
The doorbell rings. We both let out deep sighs. I bit my lip and turn to him smirking, 'let's go welcome our guests'. I open the door to see robert standing there with a smug grin on his face. 'Hey. How are you? Come in come in.' We welcome our guests, robert, chris evans, scarlett, mark, jeremy and sebastian.

\-------------- some hours later ----------------

I laugh as mark tells the story when a fan sneaked into his car. 'I said you gotta go. This is not gonna happen. You gotta go. But she held this picture and said - you have to give it to him. You know what it was? Tom's painting. For christ's sake. I was embarrassed and amused too.' he tells. We all laugh while tom blushes with a grin on his face. I lean into his side smirking at his embarrassment. He is so cute, he can do nude scenes in movies but goes all red, when someone praises him.

'Well, that was a story to tell. But we gotta go now. We have an early flight tomorrow. And I would like to get some sleep before a long ass flight home' robert stated. Several heads nodded in agreement while sebastian stretched out in his seat and said 'I don't. I have a few days free and I am gonna make the most of it.' he smirked.

'Oh yeah I forgot. Your plans' robert said with a wave of his hand. I looked at tom in confusion. 'Yeah I forgot to tell you. Chris and seb haven't seen much of London, which was not acceptable. So I offered to show them around this weekend. A little sightseeing. What do you think? You haven't seen much of the city either.' I nodded in excitement. I wanted to see the city so bad, but never got around it with me being busy with my job and tom traveling most of the time and I wanted to go with him.

We bid farewell to our guests, and now chris and sebastian are only ones with us in the house. We all settle back in the living room, chris and seb on the couch while me and tom sit on the love tseat. 'More wine darling?' tom whispers in my ear and I nod. Another gulp of the drink and I can feel the effects. Seb is talking about his roles before bucky barnes.  
'That was a good movie.' I said. Seb chuckles 'yeah it was. At least I think it was.'

'You have kissed lots of guys in movies.' I state with a smirk. I can hear and feel tom laughing beside me, his arm around me. 'Yes, I have' Seb says with a smirk of his own. 'you liked that' he asks with a challenging tone.

'What if I did' I reply with an equally challenging tone.  
'Would you like to see? Me kissing another guy?' he says. His statement surprises me 'what?'.  
'Darling, we have been talking.' Tom whispers in my ear.


	2. The Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. And please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes.

I shivered as tom whispered in my ear. 'What?' I asked as I turn to look at tom. He smiled at me fondly before kissing me. His kiss leaves me breathless as they always do. 'Remember when we talked about a fantasy of yours' he asks looking at me, probably gauging my expression.

'Which one?' I gasp. Tom laughs heartily while I hear chris and seb chuckling. Tom pecks me twice before answering 'the one in which you wanted to see sebastian and chris intimately' he says with a twinkle in his eyes. I gasp loudly this time, my eyes widening. 'What about it?' I answer somehow.

'Well it's time that your fantasies come true darling' this time chris is the one who answers. I turn to look at him and seb with wide eyes. 'But with one condition' seb says with a smirk 'we want to see you guys too'.  
His statement takes my breath away, literally. I turn sharply to look at tom who shrugs, then smiles at me. He takes my hands in his hands, pulling me closer. 'Whatever you want darling. It's your decision. I talked to chris and seb about what we talked. They agreed and in return, they want to see us, which is fair if you ask me. Now you decide what you want to do.'

I take in tom's expression and he looks very serious. I turn to look at chris and seb, who look eager and nervous too. I bit my lip thinking. I had a fantasy involving chris and seb. I have always wanted to see seb and chris together. I shipped stucky. When I shared this fantasy with tom, I was afraid he will feel disgusted. But he surprised me by expressing nothing of that manner. Instead he looked excited to explore more of our kinks and interests. That man was a giver for sure, and not in just one manner.

But for what they asked in return, I never thought of it. But the idea turned me on immensely. The idea of them watching me and tom was so exotic. I never knew I had an exhibitionism kink. But I was nervous too. I turned to tom and said in a small voice 'ok', anticipation and nervousness lacing my voice.

Tom smiled at me and took my hand leading us to our bedroom. 'You guys coming?' he threw over his shoulder at chris and seb while smirking. When we all reached our bedroom, tom sat down on the loveseat with me on his lap, my back to his chest. With the loveseat being opposite of our bed, we had clear view of the bed. 'You guys first' tom said gesturing to the bed. Now both of them looked a bit nervous.

'This is awkward' chris said 'this is my first time doing something like this. Being with a guy too. I have never done anything like this. I agreed because the idea sounded so hot and I, well, I sort of like you. And seb is hot too.' My eyes widened with his statement, while seb smirked. He then turned to chris and said 'Don't worry, I will help you. I have experience.' he winked at me. I laughed shaking my head at him.

'But no touching my girl.' tom narrowed his eyes at both of his friends. Then he turned to me 'rules are simple baby. They first and then it will be us. But you will not touch any of them. And they will not touch you. That is my only condition.' I nodded in understanding. Tom is possessive, and everyone knows it. He is very protective of me and every woman in his life including his mom and sisters. I also notice that he ignored chris's comment about liking me.

I kiss tom, moaning in his mouth, giving my consent to something, which is my fantasy to begin with. But he ended the kiss too soon for my liking. 'Boys first baby' he chuckled. I turned back to chris and seb, adjusting in tom's lap, getting comfortable with his arms around me. Chris looked intrigued with the situation.

So, it began with sebastian. He stepped forward and stood very close to chris. They both smiled at each other gently before seb moved close and kissed chris. I gasped involuntarily, biting my lip. They soon started kissing hotly, moving their lips like they were starving and the other person was everything they wanted. Chris held seb's face in his hands, while seb's hands moved all over chris's shoulders, chest and back. Seb moaned in chris's mouth, his hands going under other man's shirt, caressing his chest.

Slowly, seb opened the buttons on chris's shirt and pushed it down his shoulders. Seb then got rid of his own t-shirt, going for chris's lips again. This time, the kiss was even hotter. Chris groaned low as seb pulled him closer, his own hands going to the seb's jeans. He popped open the button, and then caressed the bulge there.

I squirmed on tom's lap, breathing heavily, mesmerized with the scene in front of me. Tom moved his hands to my thighs slowly dragging my dress up over my hips while placing small kisses on the back of my neck. I felt the temperature rising in the room.

Seb moved his hands to chris's jeans, popped open the button and slid the zipper down. His moans caused by chris's hand on his member, still encased in his tight fitted jeans, grew louder. Seb wasted no time in lowering cap's jeans down along with his boxers. He then pushed chris on the bed and dragged his jeans out of the way. Seb got rid of his own clothes while chris breathed heavily on the bed, his eyes focused on seb. Seb crawled on the bed towards chris, kissing him again and moaning.

Tom dragged his hands from my thighs towards my center. His hands slipped in my panties cupping me there while he whispered in my ear 'This is what you wanted to see? Both of them together. You are so hot baby. I love you so much.' With this, he started caressing my clit with two fingers. I moaned loudly, both his words and his actions arousing me.  
With my moan, both chris and seb stopped kissing and turned to look at us. I imagined how we must have looked to them. Me sitting on tom's lap with my dress bunched around my hips and his hands in my panties moving slowly. Both of their eyes darkened as they looked at us. 'Don't stop' I murmured.

They turned to each other and started kissing again passionately. Seeing chris on our bed with seb on top of him looked like a wet dream. Seb moved his hand from chris's shoulders and caressed his pecs while using one hand to balance himself on top. He pinched chris's nipple making him moan out loud. Moving his hand lower, he gripped chris's cock. Chris shuddered at the sensation closing his eyes.

Seb moved his mouth to chris's neck, placing kisses, nipping and sometimes licking. Taking inspiration from seb, chris too moved one of his hands to seb's cock, closing his fist around it. The picture was pure sin. Both of them moved their hands up and down, giving each other pleasure with seb kissing chris's neck, and occasionally his lips.  
Tom chose that moment to thrust one finger inside of me, believing me to be wet enough with his continuous ministrations on my clit. I groaned loudly, not daring to close my eyes in pleasure in fear of missing something. 'So fucking wet' I heard tom groaning in my ear and felt his hot breath on my neck.

Seb and chris quickened their pace now, chasing releases they so desired. Their moans grew louder and a few curses blended in. Seb moved his thumb over the slip, making chris close his eyes and cuss loudly 'oh fuck'. Their hands moved faster and faster, giving each other pleasure. Seb made little 'ah ah ah' noises with each stroke of chris's hand. Chris then moved is other hand below seb's cock, caressing his balls, probably going further but I couldn't see clearly. But whatever he did, it had seb coming. And with seb's hand tightening on his cock, chris followed in the next second. They both came moaning loudly painting each other's chest and stomach with their cum.

Seb collapsed on the bed, both of them breathing heavily. I could still hear moans and it took me a second to realize it was me. What I saw, turned me on like nothing before. Tom added another finger, and thrust two fingers in me. I threw my head back, closing my eyes and moaning. He gave a few fast thrusts of his fingers before withdrawing them altogether. I whined at the loss.

Tom kissed my neck and whispered 'it's our show now baby'. I opened my eyes to see chris and seb looking at us intently. Tom helped me stand up, as my legs felt a bit wobbly. He stood up, and took my hand leading us to the bed now. He pushed me down on the bed. Chris and seb made no move to get out of the bed. But they moved to one side (my side of the bed) and sat down to have a clear view. I laid down on the bed with chris and seb sitting on my side. Thank god the bed was big to accommodate us all.

My eyes found tom and he smiled at me. He crawled on top of me, kissing me passionately, in a way only he can, making my toes curl. 'Eyes on me' he said before claiming lips again. His hands moved to thighs and then up, dragging my dress along. He moved my dress up and then over my head, throwing it on the floor. 'So beautiful' he murmured before moving his lips to my neck, finding my pleasure spot.

I moaned feeling his lips on my neck, my hands clutching his shoulders. Tom's hands moved to my back, opening my bra, and throwing it on the floor too. In the next second, his hands moved to my breasts, cupping and massaging. He nipped and kissed my neck while pinching my nipple making me moan loud. He lowered his mouth and took a breast in sucking and biting on the nipple lightly. 'Fuck' I groaned and felt tom smile on my skin.

A low moan diverted my attention from tom to my side where I saw both chris and seb sitting stroking their hard cocks. I harsh nip to my bud made me look back to tom, who growled 'eyes on me'. He quickly moved his hand south, nearly ripping my panties in his haste to get me out of them. Once my panties were out of the way, he took a deep breath, as if to control himself. He then looked at me heatedly, lighting me from the inside. 'Tom' I moaned his name.

In the next second, he was again above me, kissing me like his life dependent on it while my legs fell apart to accommodate him. His hands caressed my breasts again, then continued their journey towards my center. My hips bucked when his fingers finally found me again. Tom wasted no time in pushing two fingers in, making me almost yell out my pleasure. 'Tom please' I begged between kisses.

Two fingers turned three, as tom continued to finger fuck me slowly. Tom moved his mouth to my neck and bit lightly. 'Tom' Upon hearing my moan, tom cussed loudly. He withdrew his fingers, clutched my thighs and thrust his hips. His hard as steel cock slid along my lower lips making me groan. Tom thrust his hips a few more times, yet not entering me. My nails dug in his back as I tried to gather my wits.

'Please' That was all I had to say to make tom lose control. With a speed only he posses, his hands clutched my hips, pushed my legs apart and thrust to have him buried inside me to the hilt. I almost screamed in pleasure. Tom stretched me and then some. He was big and hard and pulsing inside, making me feel everything he had to offer.  
He took a deep breath and moaned my name. I moved my head to the side, searching for his lips, lips that connected to mine in the next moment. And, then he started to move. He dragged his length back slowly, and when only the tips was left inside, he thrust again. He repeated it a few times, before gaining speed.

With each thrust, tom got faster and rougher. He bit my neck, his hands clutching my hips, no doubt leaving bruises while he thrust away. I loved everything tom did, from his love bites on my neck to bruises on my hips, it reminded me of what we do in bedroom and how good he is and how I belong to him. Pleasure overtook my mind as I moaned loud, loving how tom was thrusting faster and faster.

My hands moved to tom's hips and then lower, to his ass. I clutched his ass and squeezed each time he thrust. Tom's groans filled my ears as pleasure continued to peak. 'I am close' I moaned. I could hear moans and groans, that didn't belong to us, but I knew better than to move my head. Tom moved one hand to where we were joined and started to rub my clit. A few swipes of his fingers and I was cumming around his cock. A silent scream left my lips as I almost thrashed with pleasure.

Tom's thrusts grew even faster and sloppy. Moments later, I felt his cock twitching inside me, and then felt his come coating my insides. Tom was breathing heavily, shivering slightly and, trying to control himself. I heard two loud groans. We both turned to our side towards the sound to see chris and seb reaching their peaks a few seconds apart.

Tom kissed me, as if to distract me. After a few minutes of kissing, tom let me up to breathe. I smiled at him and said 'thank you'. Then I turned to chris and seb to thank them too. 'Thank you'. Chris nodded with a smile while seb smirked at me, winking.

'Anytime doll'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show Tom, Chris and Seb some love.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what you guys think? Should I continue?


End file.
